


Beast Wars-Turn of a Claw

by DecalinetheSpaceCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon - Comics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hostage Situations, Just Add Ninjas, Master/Slave, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Mixed Martial Arts, Ninja, Non-Sexual Slavery, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Pre-Earth Transformers, Prostitution, Rare Pairings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Space Pirates, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Unrequited Crush, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecalinetheSpaceCat/pseuds/DecalinetheSpaceCat
Summary: Takes place before 'Before the Storm'.She was not of their time.She did not belong to this war.And yet, here she is.When a Predacon invention meant to pull in stasis pods pulls in an exploration ship, they find that a substance called Nucleon that is as valuable as it is dangerous is scattered all over the planet. Thus, the race is on to see who can get to it first, as the results would be disastrous  if it fell in the Predacon hands.And the saboteur aboard the ship is taken in and forcibly integrated into their ranks, as she is the only one who can break the codes due to the language barrier.Suffice to say, her life has become quite complicated.Even more so when a certain former Predacon enters the picture...Kudos and Comments greatly help! Thank you!
Relationships: Cheetor & Dinobot, Cheetor & Optimus Primal, Dinobot/Original Character, Dinobot/Others, Megatron - Relationship, Optimus Primal & Rhinox, Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Rattrap/Rhinox
Kudos: 4
Collections: Transformers Rare Pairing





	Beast Wars-Turn of a Claw

**Author's Note:**

> DUE TO A GLITCH, I'M REUPLOADING THIS STORY
> 
> Hello, all you happy people.
> 
> As if I don't have enough stories in mind, this fragging thing came to be. And even more, I've got yet ANOTHER story relating to this series in my head!
> 
> Anyhow, yeah. Anyone that knows me knows I love Transformers, and that includes Beast Wars.
> 
> Funny thing is, I 'officially' discovered it in kindergarten in 1998 (or maybe 1997 for Pre-K, yes, that is a thing), where it was on when I was just up to go to school. And given I was in my 'dinosaur' phase as everyone else was upon seeing Jurassic Park, I had no idea what I was seeing, but the moment a couple of particular characters popped up, I was like 'Oh, dinosaurs! This is awesome!'
> 
> Good thing I then re-discovered it in high-school, where full love came to flourish for it, and the characters. Of course, with that, a slew of bad OCs and terrible ideas came from a very inexperienced, novice writer and artist. I may still be those things, but at least I'm aware of it now. Though through that pile of garbage, I began to find myself drawn to one character I made. Horrible thing she was, dreadful, yet over the years, I find myself going back to what I did earlier in life, and trying to give it a new lease on life. As in, try to make something better out of it. And, while she DID start out as a love interest to my favorite character and nothing more, I intended to take that and make it more vague and difficult, not to mention make her a character in her own right.
> 
> Which lead to this thing here.
> 
> An amalgamation of elements from the Beast Wars show, to G1, to various media of G1 such as Marvel comics, the movie, other Generations and incarnations, yet mostly sticking to the general continuity of the original. True, this thing isn't canon, nor will it ever be, yet I want to try and at least have some semblance of a flow.
> 
> With that said, the series of particular events take place after Law of the Jungle, but before Before the Storm (ha, said it twice).
> 
> And, though no one has to, if you know the references that'll be laid out in this prologue for future chapters and parts, feel free to shout it out.
> 
> Thank you, and here's hoping you enjoy this brief sneak peek into this piece based on a recycled piece of paper.
> 
> Just a heads up, I don't plan to simply leave the two scientists' expedition unexplained or just at this. Far from it. It will be shown in full detail, as, as stated before, this story takes elements for a variety of Transformers media, not just the Beast Wars show. It's just that the expedition, as well as 'her' role in being aboard their ship, as well as tying into her character development and how a certain someone begins to see her in a different light.
> 
> The expedition, and the scientists, along with the 'extra passenger' and voice communicating with her WILL be touched upon later. Appearances, origins, all of it. I simply don't feel it would benefit the tale if I gave too much away too soon, as the reveals would be less impactful, and development as well would suffer if too much was given away at the wrong time.
> 
> That said, here's hoping that I at least got everyone remotely as they are, as while I may be adding some traits and whatnot, I want them to at least make sense and not have the characters divert too much from how they are.
> 
> Also, given they're different planets and different galaxies, time flows differently, plus, it'll be playing a role in the story later.
> 
> Thank you all, and I hope to hear from you all in the future!

**Styrakon System, Andromeda Galaxy**

"Destination, reached."

Finally, at long last, they had arrived.

The end of their journey had finally been reached.

Although, this was just one part of it. The real journey would come when they finally made a landing.

"Alpha," one of the two crewmen spoke, voice authoritative, yet bearing an unmistakable softness to it. "Set coordinates for least hazardous spot for us to park."

"Park?" the other of the two machines questioned, finding some amusement in his partner's wording.

"Yes, park." he in turn affirmed. "No different than how you or I would back home." he thought for a moment. "Only...there's no established spaces, let alone roads."

"So, it's a free for all zone."

"...yes. Yes, I guess it is."

Both autonomous life forms chuckled and continued this banter back and forth. Yet despite their current (yet all in fun) verbal battle, their reason for coming so far from their home planet, even past the likes of Cybertron itself, was far from anything to be taken lightly. In fact, even with their joking as the ship's AI scanned and displayed a handful of spots that would be reasonably safe to land, the low number that appeared further cemented the potential danger they were both walking into. And soon, perhaps on.

"Once we make landfall, I'll alert the board and have Alpha scan the area. Primus only knows what else could potentially be lurking here." one of the robotic beings stated, making his way over to one of the windows of the spacecraft, observing as the planet drew closer and closer to them.

"Do you still believe that it was a good idea that we-" the other began, only to be cut off.

"As I've stated before, Hubble, I would've wanted nothing more than for Kranix and Arblus to have accompanied up on this expedition as well." the ship was beginning to make its way through the atmosphere, turbulence surely about to be felt any moment. "Yet they've got their servos more than full enough. Plus, despite what Braltex claims, I'm more than anxious to see whether or not all the legends about this place hold some truth to them."

Both robots grew silent, the entire craft overcome with tremors that rattled each and every bolt and screw that composed of their outer shell, sparks beating and fluctuating from within their chambers. Whether from fear, anticipation, or more likely, a concoction of both, neither of them held the time, let alone the care at the time to process such things.

Save for one, certain thing.

Up until now, both for their own race and perhaps the races of several others, had yet to set foot upon this planet's surface. Everything, from here on out, was going to mark not only the conquering of a place of myth and legend. And indisputable proof as to whether or not its surface did indeed contain a substance unlike any other.

A substance that would put the highest grade of Energon as little more than backwash.

Something of which the unseen pairs of optics observing them was wishing to confirm as well.

* * *

"They're about to land." a voice spoke, quiet and barely a whisper, the planet just dead ahead and moments away from making contact with the atmosphere.

"Good, good. Anything else of value?" another voice questioned through the com-link.

The receiver shook their head. "Aside from talk of other supposed 'brilliant minds' such as themselves, no. Then again, that perhaps is something of a generous claim, seeing how easy it was to get in here."

"Don't get cocky just yet." the other voice chided, tone authoritative, yet also bearing something of a 'parental' feel to it. "Where they're going is uncharted territory. For all of you."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware, Captain."

"Are you? Bear in mind, you're our only pair of eyes there. And ears. Should anything happen to you-"

"It shan't." the unseen figure assured. "I shall return to you, cargo in hand. And with an new ship to potentially salvage from. Our brief run in with the Star Seekers didn't exactly leave up unscathed."

"Hmm...good thinking." the other voice agreed. "Fitting, seeing as Thundertron managed to cost us a good few cannons. Anyhow, I don't believe I need to tell you that we're all counting on you." the voice paused. "Both us and our...client."

The figure was thrown off by the sudden waver in their 'Captain's' voice, along with the sudden shaking that overcame the entire spacecraft. Definitely passing through the atmosphere. It wasn't fear, as frankly, they believed it was very well possible the Captain truly did fear nothing. The latest skirmish the crew had been roped into proving as such. The Star Seekers may have cost them a cannon and given them a good number of dents in their ship's haul, yet the Captain saw to it that Thundertron would have to re-attach his arms.

Yet upon mentioning the 'client', there was unmistakably, something in their tone that indicated there was some sort of emotion tied with the one that had set them forth on this course, and with the figure even residing here in the air shafts of the this particular ship. It was not fear, yet it didn't appear to be anything positive either. As if the Captain was executing this plan begrudgingly.

This couldn't be mused on further, however, as the the turbulence still continued, thus, any potential communication would either result in dead air or static ringing throughout the figure's head. And even if said turbulence would drown out any potential noise, the Captain's words echoed in their processor. As well as their own.

Suddenly, at long last, the trembling had ceased, the atmosphere had finally been breached. The first phase of the operation was about to begin.

**Down Below, A Distance Away**

His ears registered that he was fastly approaching his destination, the sound of smooth waves drawing in and out against the numerous grains of compact sand seemingly beckoning him further. Even if this planet wasn't his home, he had found a good number of things he was fond of, things that, despite it being his birthplace, he would never be able to find back on Cybertron.

True, whilst he had always been known to be quick on his feet, simply going fast was only part of it, he came to find out. The sensation of his paws beating against the ground as nimble, slim legs arched outward and in, carrying him forward at velocities that no other amongst him could ever hope to reach, in or outside of Beast Mode. Did it cause him to be cocky? At times, yet ultimately, he meant not to display it as something to show off with arrogance. He truly did just enjoy it that much. The long blades of grass that became little more than blurred wisps of green, the wind beating against him, stroking and running through his short, spotted coat of gold...the disguised feline allowed his shimmering, Peridot colored eyes to close for a moment, a pleased moan escaping him.

Euphoria. Absolute Euphoria.

Euphoria that was completely destroyed by what he had seen when he gazed upward, momentarily ceasing his high speed 'stroll' and analyzing at just what was above him.

* * *

In contrast to the big cat's location, his and his comrades' base of operations resided in a place that bore no long seas of green, flourishing plants or the sound of waves nearby. In fact, the most common sound that perpetuated and echoed throughout the area was that of low, whistling winds, or the voices of any who spoke loud enough to allow what emitted from them to travel through the vast, mountainous region. Raised earth and stone of deep browns and reds stretched far and wide all around, the ground dry and filled with cracks. Yet despite the lack of nearby waves, this wasn't to say that there was no source of water nearby. On the contrary, it lay right below.

A vast, winding river lay miles below where the base was located, clean, purified liquid reflecting the afternoon sun as it flowed. Whilst none that called this canyon 'home' (albeit forcibly) held any intention to simply dive right in, the source of water was, according to one particular member of the band of stranded five, a 'nice touch' to the environment. And now with two new members in their ranks, the one had become three.

The base in questioned was that of a massive ship located atop of a arcing 'bridge' of sorts, above the river, yet despite its location, it was, thankfully, in no danger of suddenly plunging into the depths below. That said, it wasn't exactly in the best of shape. Even after all this time since the crew's initial arrival, they could only do so much. Everything still functioned as it should've, computers, alarm systems, data pads, etc., yet its main function, its ability to fly through the skies and in the darkened abyss of space was, by this point, looking to be unreachable.

Which is why, even if they were more than fortunate to have only that be the worst of things (aside from some other individuals stranded alongside them), the sudden presence of the spotted feline rushing his way towards the ship garnered some attention.

* * *

"Big Bot!" the cat shouted upon the elevator lifted him up into the confines of the exploration cruiser, his paws carrying him forward, quite literally bursting into the main hub. "Hey, where are you? I've got news-" it was then that he took notice of another soul in the room, stationed by the monitor and with what appeared to be a map of sorts pulled up on the screen. "Hey, Rhinox?" the cat began, approaching the larger, mechanical being.

Portions and pieces of one of the planet's natural inhabitants could be seen on his form, identified as a black rhinoceros (despite said portions bearing a deep brown), his natural color scheme of green and gold complementing the more 'fleshy' bits rather well. Fittingly enough, the cat thought, it gave the mech something of an 'earthy' appearance.

The hybrid of organic and mechanical, Rhinox, turned to face the spotted feline, his jaw large and thick, and his eyes holding a firm and strong look, the optics red in color. Despite this, however, they nonetheless carried a distinct calm and gentleness to them. Almost comparable to that of whom the cat was searching for. "Ah, Cheetor." the transformed rhinoceros greeted. "If you're looking for Optimus, he's-"

"Sorry, but this can't wait!" the cat, Cheetor, exclaimed. "I've got to talk to him, now! Something's going on in the South East Sector, and-"

"So," Rhinox interrupted, though the sense of grimness in his voice alerted Cheetor that he was not the first to know of what he had witnessed. "It's already making itself known." he moved away slightly, allowing the cheetah to hoist himself up on the console and view what was on the monitor.

Where he had just been was pulled up, albeit an overhead, far more simplified version of it, no detail of what was there to be truly captured. Yet outward, near the right of the screen, there was something that, from the looks of it, was being tracked. Around the coastline, a large mass of some sort could be seen, Rhinox and Cheetor looking to each other, the younger of the two widening his eyes in realization.

"So...this means-"

"Yes." the green and gold Maximal confirmed. "It's coming."

* * *

"A hurricane?" Cheetor questioned, now in the form of a bipedal, blue and golden machine, the remains of his Beast Mode placed in various places on his form, particularly on his chest, those green eyes still seemingly bearing some semblance of life to them.

Rhinox nodded, turning to the chrome, red, and blue Maximal beside him on the left, both pairs of reddened optics and one pair of golden gazing at the screen before them, as well as the mass displayed.

"Either that or a typhoon." The transformed rhinoceros confirmed. "And even if it isn't that, there's SOMETHING big coming our way."

Optimus Primal nodded in acknowledgement, crossing his arms, metallic fingers brushing against the portions of thickened, black fur that belonged to his alt mode. "What do you think it's course will be?"

"Well, it's a bit too early to give a precise calculation." Rhinox told his leader. "We may have to wait a day or two to better gauge where it's going."

"Hey, no problem!" the transformed cheetah proclaimed. "I can just check back there each day to see whether or not it's coming our way!"

The transformed silverback considered this proposition for a moment, rubbing his chin in contemplation. And while it didn't take long for him to come up with his answer, he suspected that it still wouldn't exactly be what the young Maximal wanted to hear.

"Not alone."

**Next Week**

**South East Sector**

"Not alone, he says." A smaller, grey mammal groaned, large, black eyes rolling in their sockets. "Keep an eye on the kid, he says." Despite what his Beast Mode was based on, his dimensions were a far cry from those that were the general average for the species of rodent. He was, quite literally, a rodent of most unusual size. "Bah!" the grey rat exclaimed, voice accented and, had he and his crew landed in a more conventional time period, let alone place, it would've possibly been compared to sounding like the speech of a section of New York. "Having me tag along is completely useless! Kid can clear an entire field in no time! Why NOT send him out on his own?"

"Pipe down, you fool!" another figure stationed beside him hissed, voice far more ragged and raspier, his speech almost akin to a low, reptilian growl. And should one get a glimpse, that perhaps would've been their first thought. Even if, upon further inspection, there were a considerable number of features that were more 'bird like' than reptilian. Nevertheless, he was bearing the outer form of a brown and tan theropod, a far more ancient creature in comparison to the oversized rat. He held striped markings on his pebbled skin, and milky white eyes with thin, black slits for pupils, of which gazed outward into the horizon and empty, peaceful coastline. "Bear in mind WHY we're even here in the first place!"

Indeed, it was peaceful. For now.

The coastline, particularly this sector, was dangerously close to the border between themselves and the enemy. "We're out in the open for all to see, yet you insist on bellyaching and in turn, draw potential attention to ourselves!" the therapod snarled.

"Don't know what your problem is." The rat answered back. "I thought you'd actually be thrilled to get a chance to reacquaint yourself with your old buddies!"

The striped velociraptor leant down, tooth filled maw directly in line with the rodent's nose, a small lift of his lip presenting said teeth for the rodent to view. "I have NO relation to those insolent, slagging pieces of rusted filth! And that is a fact you should be grateful for, vermin! For if I had, I'd run you through and claim your head as a trophy!"

"Oooh, head as a trophy! That's REAL original!" the rat retorted.

"Hey, guys!" neither even took notice of the spotted feline racing towards them. "We've got a problem! The storm's heading- "

"That's youngling scrap! Slag, I've spent many a sleepless night praying for the day you'd get blown to pieces!"

"Guys- "

"Fit right in with the skin of your clone! Now that I think about it, he WAS less ugly than you!"

"Guys!"

"Grrrah! That's it!" the therapod's jaw opened wide, then it split in two, the transition between bipedal beast and altered, Cybertronian form seamless and quick. A blade composed of winding, silver bands that came to a sharpened edge spun around rapidly, and what had once composed of his tail was held in the other hand, whirling around in a rhythmic, yet fast pace. His true form, whilst affected by the choice of Beast Mode, bore armor and metal of blue and gold, his arms and chest bearing the most of his more animalistic disguise, the head he once bore present on his chest, its milky white eyes glassy and dead looking. "Prepare yourself, vermin!"

Cheetor stepped back. "Whoa! What the slag, man?! Calm down!" he sensed, however, that his words would do no good. He'd need some help in dealing with this matter.

"Oh, ho! You wanna play, Lizard Lips?!" the rat too transitioned into a more robotic, bipedal form, said form still a good degree smaller than the transformed velociraptor, body composed of light orange and chrome colored metal, the face of his Beast Mode situated on his chest, and most of the rest situated on his backside, the front legs of the grey rodent he formerly masqueraded as able to be seen, perpendicular to his head. Unlike his current opponent, the smaller Cybertronian drew an energy blaster, his reddened optics searching for the best area to fire. "Fine by me! Been looking for an excuse to scrap you since you hauled your scaly hide in with us!"

"BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!"

The two mechanical beings were stopped before either could even begin, a bellowing voice ringing through their com-links and nearly destroying their audio receptors.

"Cheetor," the yellow cat was now the one receiving their leader's words. "What's the status on the approaching storm?"

"Not good." The young Maximal answered with dismay. "It's migrated eastward since last time. And unless it changes direction, we might have a problem."

"I see." He said in turn, clearly not overjoyed with such news. "Report back to the Axalon. All of you. If this thing does hit us," he paused for a moment. "We might need to make some preparations…"

* * *

Hot, simmering air, thick and nearly uninhabitable marked the beginning of 'their' territory. What had been forced to become their territory, seeing as, akin to those they had previously been hunting down, both sides had crash landed on this primitive, alien planet teeming with organic, yet familiar life.

Life that, at one time and several other times afterward, belonged on the very world their long begotten kin were forced to take residence on.

A large ship of darkened metal sat amidst a blackened, scorched plain of Earth, flows of lava freely flowing around in, yet deep crevasses in the crust kept the unbearably hot substance from making contact with the ship itself.

Though, if what the reports the ship's still functioning computer system were true, then something of this world would perhaps be making contact with them soon enough.

Though not before he gave his newest project a proper test run.

* * *

Deep within the bowls of this ship, said 'project' rested amidst the dank, dark private quarters and lab of one of the seven (formerly six, then reduced to five in one day) residents, a grouping of several eyes surveying their work. It resembled that of a simple satellite, a large dish of silver stationed at the top, yet the bottom portion was far more intricately fashioned. A thickened, blocky stand with a heavily packed module filled to the brim with an expansive keypad and buttons of varying colors stationed on the left. A thick, coiled section served as the linking point between the two halves, said coil feeding into the satellite via an opening in the back.

'Pity.' Its creator, a large arachnid of violet, bearing the form similar to a Goliath Bird Eater with blackened legs and feelers of yellow and green stripes thought, his nine, peridot eyes looking over his newest 'toy'. 'Unfortunately, I'm afraid your time will have to come later. Even I'm not willing to take the risk of dragging you out when that behemoth of a weather phenomenon passes over- '

"Tarantulas."

The spider froze. The sound of the deep baritone echoed throughout his com-link.

'Blast it.' He suspected well what this call was for. "Yes?" he hissed, albeit with something of a honeyed tone.

"I don't believe I need to tell you the reason as to why I'm contacting you."

'Oh no, not at all.' Still…perhaps he could at least see some reason in not dragging it out. Especially given the forecast. "The tractor beam is nearly complete." The spider proclaimed with confidence. That much he could take comfort in. If anything were to happen to his work, as painful a possibility as it was, it certainly wouldn't be his fault.

"Excellent. I take it that it shall be ready for its first test run soon, yesss?"

"Yes." He readied himself. It was coming, he knew it. "Once the typhoon passes over us, we should be able to have a clear for the prototype- "

"No time."

Called it. "Excuse me?" the spider questioned, all the while inwardly hurling curses and derogatory statements to the being on the other end. "Beg your pardon, yet did I hear- "

"Yes, you did. Rather clearly I may add." The voice confirmed. "The moment that contraption is complete, I want it tested, first thing."

"Megatron," Tarantulas began to protest. "Surely you're more than aware of the…less than desirable weather that will potentially be affecting us- "

"All the more reason for you to put your skills to use. Don't pretend with me, spider. I know you're more than capable of completing it at this rate."

Tarantulas was silent. The curses running through his processor were just mere micro-seconds from spilling out of his vocalizer. "Of course."

"Then there's no problem now, is there?"

"…no. Absolutely not."

"Absolutely not indeed." The voice stated. "You have one deca-cycle. I trust that'll be long enough for you?"

"…yes. No problem at all."

The link then died.

"No problem at all…" the source of the other voice snarled from the main hub of the space vessel, the darkened interior concealing his form. The sun had long set over the horizon, the night had come, bathing the sky in an endless, darkened abyss. "Well, I suppose there will be a problem. For you, Primal. Yessss…"

**Styrakon System, Andromeda Galaxy**

Despite their initial intentions and feelings they held, even as they were relayed the details and intentions of their desires to better and broaden the horizons of discovery, both Ptolemy and Hubble had to admit that this was a place that they hoped to NEVER have to visit again.

Not after discovering what truly dwelt here.

"Is that the last of it?"

Ptolemy gazed to the cubic container in his hand, the handle tightly clutched. Despite its general composition, their findings proved to be far denser and heavier than Energon. "I believe so." At least, this was probably as much as they were willing to take. Frankly, scientific pursuits or not, both were more than willing to take the first opportunity they could to get out of here.

"How's your arm?" Ptolemy questioned, Hubble gazing towards a particularly nasty opening stationed near his shoulder. His outer most metal layer was torn, exposing the multitude of wires and cables that lay underneath, a good portion of which were torn from their initial places.

"Still functional, if that's what you mean." Hubble answered, his optics surveying the wound. "But it'll probably need a patch up. Internalized repairs don't do much for surface wounds."

"Then best be on our way, yes?"

"Agreed." The other scientist gazed outward at the surface of the planet. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The dock of the ship was lifting up now, her audio receptors able to hear it from all the way up here. Sneaking back aboard was the hard part, and frankly, she shared the sentiments of the two below.

This place…this place was nothing short of forsaken by Primus Himself.

She pushed the sights and sounds of what she had just experienced out of her mind. There was still the matter at hand, and she didn't come all this way to dwell on the 'natural' inhabitants of this wretched place. Their quarry was acquired, so the first part was done. Now came the truly difficult task.

"Captain." She hissed, her com-link activating. "They've brought it aboard."

"Good, good." The voice on the other line told her. "I take it they're still alive?"

"Miraculously, yes. This place…it's one I'd never recommend as a vacation spot." A light shudder coursed through her.

"I trust you know what to do." The captain's voice came to her again, thankfully relieving her from her stupor.

"Of course." She confirmed.

"I know." The voice chuckled. "Keep in touch, now."

The link died.

She climbed to a vent, optics looking down and seeing the two scientists passing by, the sound of a door sealing heard from down below. It was just a hunch, yet it wouldn't be long until they would turn in. Especially after landing in a place such as this.

Then…then it would be the perfect time.


End file.
